Everyday
by That Girl with a Y in her name
Summary: Théo mène une vie monotone entre son travail, ses amis, les fêtes et un amour invisible.


Slash Théo/Harry tout simplement parce que j'aiiiime Théo !!

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla JK. Rowling bla bla bla

Résumé: Théo-Harry

* * *

Je le regarde. De loin, comme toujours. Il passe sans sembler se rendre compte que j'existe, mais après tout, pourquoi devrais-t-il prendre note de mon existence ?  
Je suis un ancien Serpentard, il est un ancien Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas toujours été du bon côté, il est le Survivant. Tous les deux devenus Aurors, surement pour des raisons bien différentes.

« Théo. Ce soir on sort. Tu viens. – »  
Un hibou de mon meilleur ami autoproclamé. Draco et lui ont été marqués par cette guerre, comme nous tous en somme. Mais eux, un petit plus, différemment des autres. Je pense que leurs idéaux concernant la supériorité des Sang-Purs a pris un bon coup.

Bienvenue au Petites Sorcières, le bar à la mode de la société sorcière de Londres. Je suis comme souvent avec Draco et Blaise. Pendant que le premier cherche des yeux sa proie de la soirée, l'autre essaye de me faire parler. Essaye. Et ne réussis pas vraiment.

Comme toujours après une soirée avec les deux autres, je me réveille la tête à l'envers. Une potion Anti-gueule de bois, et direction le ministère.  
« Alors comme ça on est sortis hier soir ? »  
« La ferme, Hastings ». Mon partenaire à une vie sociale équivalente à zéro. Il n'a donc rien de mieux à faire que d'espionner mes moindres faits et gestes en dehors du bureau. Et moi je ne sais quasiment rien de lui.

Nouvelle soirée. Chez Draco cette fois. Ordre du jour : Réussir à réunir tout les élèves de Poudlard de notre promotion. Je pense que Draco a surtout entendu parler de la rupture entre une certaine brune et un roux, et qu'il veut tenter de se rapprocher de Granger. Qui aurait imaginé ce que j'ai vu un jour ? Granger, Malfoy enlacés alors qu'elle sortait avec Weasley. C'est d'ailleurs quand ils ont commencés à sortir officiellement ensemble que Draco a commencé à traiter les filles comme des jouets.

« Bonjour Potter. »  
« Nott. »  
« Draco m'a demandé de t'inviter à sa fête. »  
« Ah. La fête pour laquelle il a même été jusqu'à parler à Hermione. »  
« Ouais… Celle-là. »  
« Tu y seras ? »  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »  
« A Samedi donc. »  
Et il tourne les talons. J'ai comme une envie de hurler, de sauter de joie, il m'a parlé, m'a regarder, m'a presque… donné rendez-vous. Et soudain, je me rends compte que Samedi sera la première fois depuis notre sortie de Poudlard où nous serons tous ensemble, et où la seule chose à laquelle tout le monde essayera de penser sera comment s'amuser.

Une soirée de Draco vaut le détour. Une partie du manoir, ou plutôt d'un des manoirs Malfoy a été transformée en boite de nuit. Des chambres ont été préparées, et à l'extérieur un faux air de tranquillité et d'intimité plane.

Je suis en train de parler avec Blaise quand il arrive. Beau comme toujours, souriant fait rarissime. Il semble chercher quelqu'un dans la foule et sourit quand son regard croise celui de Padma Patil.

La soirée a bien avancée, les gens sont partis loin mais pas au sens propre. La guerre a changé beaucoup de choses, et les purs-sangs qui méprisaient les moldus n'ont pas été les derniers à se jeter sur les drogues moldus. Des plus douces aux plus fortes, on peut tout trouver dans le manoir Malfoy ce soir. D'ailleurs, Malfoy aussi à l'air de planer bien haut, pareil pour Granger affalée sur son épaule. Leurs regards hagards semblent vouloir se perdre pour oublier ce qu'ils ont vu, pour voir des choses qu'ils ne peuvent qu'imaginer. Douce extase.

« T'es vite parti à la soirée d'hier. » Tiens, il a remarqué entre deux étreintes avec sa sangsue.  
« Ca devenait un peu trop gore pour moi. » Surtout te voir la peloter contre un mur.

« Je vois. » Non. Mais bon.

Nouvelle soirée. Nouveaux rapprochements, nouvelles sensations. Comme souvent, je suis à l'écart. Pour une fois, une silhouette s'approche de moi.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours à l'écart ? »  
« Parce que je n'aime pas être au centre. »  
Silence, je sens qu'il aimerait ajouter quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il brise ce silence. Entendre son souffle, prés de moi dans la nuit. Laisser mes fantasmes s'envoler avec un peu plus de réalisme que d'habitude, je n'ai pas envie qu'il brise le cours de mes pensées.  
« Tu es étrange. » Mais apparemment il ne se soucie pas de ce dont j'ai envie.

« Dit celui que tout le monde appelait le Survivant à un jeune homme presque invisible. »  
Encore un silence, je pense que j'ai jeté un froid. C'est la première fois que je laisse entrevoir à quelqu'un ce sentiment que je ressens. Il commence à faire froid.

« T'es pas invisible. »

« Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ces trucs » dis-je en désignant le joint qui se consumait entre mes doigts, « c'est qu'on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut et prétexter par la suite qu'on était pas dans notre état normal. »  
« Donc, si je fais ça. » Potter prend la cigarette des mains et tire une grosse bouffée, « j'ai une excuse pour ça. » et sans aucune autre forme de sommation, il m'embrasse.

Pas besoin de réfléchir pour me mettre à jouer avec sa langue, encore moins pour passer la main dans ses cheveux. Aucune barrière éthique non plus quand ses mains passent sous ma chemise, et j'en redemande encore lorsque sa bouche se perd dans mon cou.

Je sens un corps contre le mien alors que je me réveille. Une fois n'est pas coutume, et toute la soirée me revient en bloc. J'ai couché avec Harry Potter. En fait, il m'a sauté dessus.

Je déambule dans ma cuisine. J'ai abandonné tout espoir. Non, la nuit d'hier n'était pas fabuleuse, fantastique et toute autre mièvrerie dans ce genre. C'était de la pure baise entre deux personnes que la drogue a libérer.

Nouvelle journée. Je le croise, il me sourit, gêné. Bah voyons.  
« T'as l'air énervé. »  
« Dans le mille Hastings. »  
« T'es très rarement énervé, et t'es bon à rien dans ces cas. Tu devrais prendre ta journée. »  
« Fous-moi la paix. Je vais aller taper nos rapports en retard. »

Je croise Weasley dans l'ascenseur, la belette selon Malfoy. Mais il a bien raison, on s'y perd sinon entre tout ces Weasley.  
« Tu sais si Teddy est encore chez Malfoy ? »  
« Non. » Il me regarde d'un air de vouloir que j'étoffe ma réponse « Non, je ne sais pas si Teddy est encore chez Malfoy. »

Il a enfin l'air d'avoir compris que je n'ai pas envie de lui faire la causette.

Ce soir Blaise et Draco sont encore de sortie. J'ai pas le courage. En fait, j'aimerais retourner longtemps en arrière au temps de notre septième année à Poudlard. Plus de Voldemort, des rapprochements improbables entre les maisons, une McGo' qui terrorisaient plus que jamais les premières années, et surtout une sensation d'insouciance. P. Weasley avait réussi à convaincre que les enfants de mangemorts n'avaient pas eut le choix, pas leur mot à dire dans la guerre. Et nous avons put passer notre dernière année plus ou moins en paix.

Je suis en train de lire affalé dans mon canapé quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Je lance un sort pour ouvrir.  
« Théo ? » Depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom ? Depuis quand il sait où j'habite ?  
« Potter. »

Je l'entends fermer la porte et le bruit de ses pas qui viennent vers le salon.  
« Heu… T'es où ? »  
Je lève le bras pour lui indiquer que je suis dans le canapé. Il me rejoint, semble hésiter et s'assoit en face de moi. Je le fixe en silence pendant tout ce temps. J'essaye de garder une contenance, merci Draco, j'arrive à garder un visage impassible à peu prés en n'importe quelles circonstances.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer… » Enfin il se décide à parler.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser comme je l'ai fait- bla bla bla » dis-je d'une voix platonique sans le quitter des yeux « C'est pas un truc du genre que t'aimerais me dire ? Parce que si c'est ça tu peux encore sortir et ne pas perdre ton temps. »

« Non. »

Encore un silence, on dirait presque que je déteins sur lui, sauf que je n'ai pas cet air de petit garçon qui ne sais pas comment faire pour se faire gronder le moins possible. Je pourrais presque le trouver mignon si je n'avais pas le rôle de celui qui s'apprête à le gronder.

« Théodore ? »  
« Oui ? »

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Là par contre, il me surprend. Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil.  
« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »  
« Parce qu'après la nuit qu'on a passé, je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent contrairement à ce que je croyais, et parce que … j'ai envie de sortir avec toi. »  
« Non. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Non, t'en as pas envie. Tu as envie de quelqu'un de stable, alors tu te dis que je pourrais être celui qu'il te faut. »  
« Et comment tu devines ça ? » On dirait qu'il commence à s'énerver.

« Parce que je t'ai observé, que je sais les relations sérieuses, les filles et toi ça fait trois. Alors tu essaye de te tourner vers un gars. »

Je pense qu'il a enfin compris qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent.

« Si tu m'as si bien observé, alors tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à aimer les coups d'un soir. »

« Et Padma ? »  
Je commence à en avoir assez de ces silences.

Autre jour, autre lieu. Je suis devant le lac de Poudlard. Mc Go' a décidé de faire un tournoi de Quidditch intergénérationnel. Qui eut crut qu'Hermione Granger se jetterait dans les bras de l'attrapeur Serpentard à la fin d'un match ?

« Si tu n'aimes pas être au centre, comment ça se fait que tu soit poursuiveur ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

« Rien qui ne te-»

« T'en as pas marre de me rembarrer dés que je viens te parler alors que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire ? »

Je me tourne enfin vers lui. Il sort de sa douche, ses cheveux sont encore humides, moins indomptés que d'habitude, ses yeux lancent des éclairs de désir et de colère. Et peut-être d'autre chose.

J'ai finalement cédé. « Oui, on est ensemble ». Ce qui justifie sa présence dans mon lit, la mienne dans ses bras. Ce qui justifie aussi tout nos baisers, les prénoms murmurés à l'oreille, les respirations courtes, les cris étouffés par les lèvres de l'autre, les frissons communs.

« On ne le aux autres. »

« Théo, je pense qu'il s'en rendront compte. »

Elle crie son nom au loin, il se détache de moi, affiche un air perplexe, me sourie et va vers elle. Maudite soit Padma Patil !

« Ca ne peut plus durer. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que … A cause de Padma, enfin, je vai-»

« Potter, laisse tomber. C'est fini. »  
Je me retourne. De toutes les façons, je savais dés le début que j'avais pas droit au bonheur.

« Théodore Potter. »  
Qui l'eut crut un jour ? Pas moi. Et pourtant, ce bonhomme est un rayon de soleil. Il me rappelle son père, avec une peau plus mate. Pas de doute, Théo est bien le fils d'Harry. Mais celui de Padma aussi. Et mon filleul. Oui, Théo Potter, fils d'Harry et Padma Potter, a pour parrain et homonyme un des amis de son père, Théodore Nott.  
Harry me sourit, ça été dur pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais pour lui, nous avons dut le faire. Un ange comme lui mérite de vivre avec ses deux parents.

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans la fin. J'ai conscience que tout ceci est un tant soi peu culcul la praline, mais j'étais dans ce mode en écrivant (J'ai honte d'ailleurs krkrkr).  
Reviews? =)  
PS: Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu _Un jour comme aujourd'hui _et qui ont commenté 3


End file.
